Psychopath
by VictoriaValentine101
Summary: Cloud And Zack are assigned to move someone from a cell to a van. Simple right? Wrong! Little did they know that this guy was a lot smarter then expected. OC! Sorry no pairings.
1. Psychopath

Psychopath

**Author's note:** I was bored, but I hope you like it! I sure do!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or the characters, I do own the OC though.

* * *

><p><strong>Psychopath<strong>

Zack and Cloud looked at the large building in front of them. It was probably four stories high with large mettle doors and no windows in sight. Large fences surrounded the area like guards and towered over Cloud. The fences themselves seemed afraid, leaning out as if reaching out to Cloud begging him to turn around. The trees looked dead. They were massive and about as tall as the building and shaded it. The leaves hung down on the crooked branches. Cloud looked at Zack, a little afraid to take a step closer.

"Well here we are." Zack said with a smile.

Two men in white jackets walked out. Cloud saw a couple red smears on the jackets but didn't say anything. "Morning, glade you came." The men nodded And opened the large gates. The gates screeched in Cloud's ears, as if yelling at him to turn back.

"We never miss a mission." Zack said and walked in.

Cloud took a step in. At that moment the wind blow across the trees and they called to him saying _ssssstay away! _As they pointed back to the looked at Zack who was oblivious to the trees warnings.

"So you need us to move a guy huh? Tell us about it." Zack said.

One of the men, who was apparently named Chris, opened the door. "Well normally when we move a guy to another asylum we do it ourselves, but this guy is a little more dangerous then the rest."

Cloud walked into the building. It looked much larger on the inside. There was long mettle hallways and each had around 50 large doors down each one. Every step he took it echoed down a hallway and bounced to another. You could hear people talking and shouting to let them out. They banged on the mettle bars screaming bloody murder.

Chris opened another door and they walked in. As he shut it, it slammed and echoed but other then that everything was quite and Cloud had to ask.

"Why is it so quite in here?"

Brian, The other guy's name was, looked at him. "This hallway is off limits to everyone." he said simply and left it at that.

Cloud looked around and wondered why there was so many rooms down this hallway and all were empty. But he decided not to ask. Step after step he started to smell something weird. He took a deep whiff and tried guessing. _Gas leek?_

"We have to put this guy by himself so he wont hurt anyone." Chris said as he talked to Zack.

_No. Paint? _He guessed.

"You wouldn't think a guy in a strait jacket _could_ hurt anyone." Chris continued.

_Nope. Are the walls made from copper?_

"I wouldn't have guest, isn't the strait jacket supposed to prevent that?" Zack asked.

_No that's not it._ Cloud thought to himself.

"These guy's get smarter and smarter everyday." Chris said.

Cloud stopped and the blood drained from his face when he realized that the smell was...blood? But why? How? Cloud looked at Chris and Zack. They didn't seem to mind the smell. He felt nauseous, and felt like passing out right there.

"Cloud you okay?" Zack looked at him worryingly.

"I'm fine." He said and kept walking. Cloud looked ahead and saw a door a few feet away that looked more advanced then the others. He froze when a chuckle was herd and echoed bouncing of the side walls and into Clouds ears. Shivers ran down his spine and up again. The chuckle was so terrifying that it could kill all on it's own.

Zack seemed a little freaked out as well.

Chris kept his hand at his side. Cloud just then noticed that Chris had a gun. It wasn't a stun gun, but an actual gun, A large pistil. Chris slowly opened the door.

No one jumped out and started suffocating him like Cloud had thought in his head. Instead it was quite calm.

Cloud walked in and the smell of blood overwhelmed him. Witch was strange considering there was no blood in sight. In the middle of the room sat a guy who looked to be in his teens. He had a strait jacket with chains on it. He back jet black hair with white at the tips as if he bleached it. His hair was flat and covered his eye's completely and dropped down to his nose. He had a large grin on his face, but something wasn't right with his smile. Each tooth was individually sharp and curved in. it was like nothing Cloud had seen before. And everyone looked at him as if it were normal.

"Greetings Strife." He said with a strong lisp as if his mouth was full of spit. The way he said it made it seem as if he was taunting him.

Cloud looked to the side to see carvings on the walls. They all said Miles so he guessed that was his name. Cloud thought to himself. _Okay just escort him to the van and everything will be fine._

Chris stood Miles up and they began walking out. Chris kept one hand on the gun and the other on the chains of the strait jacket. Cloud And Zack kept their hands on their swords.

Cloud felt that something was wrong. He looked around and noticed something. Brian was gone? But he was with them wasn't he? Where could he have gone? And how long was he gone?

Miles looked at him with his large grin as they walked to the van. "Looking for something Strife?" He said, with his voice sounding venomous and his lisp made it sound even more freaky. "Perhaps your mind?" He wasn't even looking at Cloud now. He was looking strait ahead and he stepped in to the van and turned around. "Sometimes things aren't what you expect." He grinned larger and the doors shut fast and the car drove away in less then a second.

Zack sighed loudly. "That was a lot easier then expected. And look I got goosebumps." Zack said showing Cloud his arm.

"Zack where did Brian go?"

"Who? Oh yeah him." Zack scratched the back of him head. "I don't know maybe he left." He shrugged and walked away leaving Cloud in his thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So? Tell me what you think! I kinda like this story! I will try to update every two day's or so. evil chuckle

On the other hand, I'm not really feeling my Advent Puppies story right now. Don't worry I'll get back to it eventually.


	2. Escape

Psychopath

**Authors note: **Hey! Thank you all who read the first chapter! And I just wanted to post this chapter today. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or the characters sadly. Only OC's. *evil laugh*

* * *

><p>Escape<p>

_Cloud screamed as he watched Miles chase after him. His grin stretching from ear to ear as he did his eery chuckled. "You scared Cloud? Don't be scared it will only take a second. Sometimes things aren't what you expect." Miles grinned more and his creepy sharp teeth were exposed with blood dripping down each one._

Cloud grabbed his head in fear as he woke up from the nightmare. His eye's were blood shot from lack of sleep and he looked at the blurry alarm clock. The flashing green lights read 3:30. Cloud flopped back on his pillow with a thud. His mind racing a million miles an hour from yesterday afternoon.

"It was just a dream. That's all, that's it." He convinced himself trying not to think about it. He searched and struggled for the remote under the pillow and snatched it. He hit the red power button and the T.V. Illuminated the room. The news just happened to be on and he decided it would help him sleep. So he closed his eye's and listened.

"In other news, Psychopath Miles Striker has escaped."

Cloud's eye's shot open at what he had heard. There was no way he heard that. He sat up and stared at the television in shock.

"I am here live with the men who were driving the transportation van. Please tell us what happened." The news lady said and put the mike in front of one guy. The guy's face was a mix of scared and worry. It looked like he was in a rush to leave considering he know what this guy can do.

"Well we got to the asylum and opened the car doors and he was gone. Nothing. As if he vanished. I must go now I have a lot of work to do." The man jumped in the car and drove off without another word.

Cloud blinked and stared at the T.V. And rubbed his eye's to see if it really happened or not. After a few seconds of pure silence passed he jumped up and stumbled to the phone tripping over his own feet and grabbed it. It jumped in his hands like a bar of soap and he trembled over the buttons. He wasn't sure who's number he was dialing he just dialed. He was surprised to here Zack's voice and that he picked up on the first ring. Normally he waits after the fifth. There was a long pause. "Zack, did you watch the news?" Cloud asked trying to make his voice not scared.

Zack yawned over the phone. And grunted as if he was stretching. "Um, no." He said.

"Remember the guy from yesterday?"

"Um." Zack sniffed and yawned again. "Yeah. What about him?"

"He escaped. They opened the car doors and he was gone." Cloud said looking over his shoulder every five seconds but his voice surprisingly calm.

There was a pause. "So?"

"So, what if he tries to kill us?" he said as if it was a common thing to say.

"He wont. Just forget about it, it's not our job. Besides he can't kill us...we got...mako." Zack slowed down as he started falling asleep.

"Zack? Zack!"

There was loud snoring over the phone.

Cloud glared at it with an evil eye and hung up. "Okay all will be fine, it's not like I'm his first target right?"

"I wouldn't be so sure."

Cloud's eye's shot open as he saw Miles standing by his door. He rubbed his eye's and saw it was just his jacket hanging on the door. Cloud sighed of relief.

There was creepy tapping on the window and Cloud's eye's widened again. He looked at the window as a tree tapped the glass. He grabbed his blankets and pulled them over his head as if they would protect him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry this is a short chapter but I hope you still liked it. And sorry if characters are a little OOC. Please tell me what you think in review!


	3. The Game Has Begun

Psychopath

**Authors note:** Really early update. hope you enjoy the chapter. I did!

**Warning:** Blood.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>The game has begun.<strong>

Cloud moaned as he looked at his alarm clock. It mocked him that it wasn't even 5:00 yet but he decided it was a good time to wake up. He lazily slapped his clothes on and fixed his hair, even thought he didn't have to do much considering it kinda stayed that way. He dragged himself down to the kitchen still tired from constantly waking up throughout the night. He yawned and opened the fridge and it squeaked...kinda like the wheels on the van. Now that he thought about it why would the men be _that_ scared, don't they deal with that a lot at the asylum? He shook his head not wanting to remember that at all. He looked in the fridge and cursed. The only thing was a couple sodas and an apple. Maybe shopping would keep his mind of of...him.

* * *

><p>Cloud went to one of those 24 hour stores, and there wasn't anyone really there. Cloud rolled his eye's in frustration and looked at his watch furiously. He looked at the line in front of him, but it wasn't really a line at all. There was only one person in front of him but she was driving him nuts.<p>

"I'm sorry ma'am, but these coupons aren't good anymore." Jake said. Jake worked at the store for awhile and Cloud occasionally talked to him. He had shaggy brown hair and cold blue eye's, but he was nice.

"But I cut them out yesterday." The lady growled and put her hands on her hips.

"Ma'am I am sorry but these show that they are three days past the expiration date." Jake said.

She glared at him with hatred. "It does not." She hissed and grabbed them. She looked over them like a hawk to a mouse. "Oh my bad, I grabbed the wrong ones." She smiled and pulled out two more as if all was fine.

Jake didn't say anything and just took them.

Cloud tapped his foot. Finally she grabbed her stuff and walked out.

"Man, what a day, First my alarm clock go's off early." Jake said checking out Cloud's items. "Then I hear about that Miles guy, And Then I have to deal with rude costumers, Anyway that will be 30 Gil."

Cloud froze and stared at him. "You knew about that?" he asked in wonder.

"Yeah I watch the news all the time. Gotta keep up with the world you know? So how's SOLDIER?"

Cloud was shocked that he can stay so calm. He shook it off and handed him the money. "Alright I guess." At that moment the lights shut off completely. What made it more dark was that it was still dark outside. "What's going on?" Cloud asked looking into the pitch black not even seeing his own hand in front of him.

"It's fine, sometimes we have blackouts." Jake said in the dark. "It should come back on soon."

Cloud looked around a little freaked but remained calm.

The lights flickered back on and it kinda hurt his eye's. He blinked several times and looked over to Jake, but oddly didn't see him. "Jake?" he asked and looked around. He looked over the counter and was taken back at the sight he had seen. Jake, well he is assuming was Jake, was a bloody mess. His throat was slit so deep his head was almost completely off. His face was covered in blood and it dripped to the ground. The puddle of blood spread around the floor you couldn't even tell the floor was white at one time. His entire torso was ripped into two pieces. Cloud almost threw-up at the sight. He felt light headed and sick and heard people screaming and running around witch didn't help.

"He was so young, who would do this?" Some lady said loudly.

"What if they come for us next?" A guy said with his voice a bit shaky.

Cloud looked up and saw writing on the wall. It was scribbled on with the victims blood and it dripped down the wall. He read it. _The __game has begun, Cloud._ Next to it was a random little smiley face. Cloud stared in utter shock and amazement that Miles could do that in the two seconds the lights were out, he even put a smiley face.

* * *

><p>After awhile Ambulance's and cops showed up and made everyone stay out of the way. They asked Cloud a couple questions and some other people, and then asked everyone to leave.<p>

* * *

><p>Cloud walked into ShinRa slowly and sat in the lounge where Zack and two of the generals sat. Zack jumped up and ran over to Cloud. "You'll never guess what I found in my sock drawer this morning." Zack smiled and looked rather happy.<p>

Cloud ignored him and sat down.

Sephiroth looked at him from over the news paper. "You alright?"

Cloud blinked and answered with something no one was expecting. "Miles killed someone today."

Zack's smile lowered slightly. Seph slowly sat down the news paper. Even Genesis set down his copy of LOVELESS in his lap.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yeah I know. A smiley face? I now it's weird but it's supposed to be. :) See how fun that is. *Coughs* Anyway please tell me what you think!


	4. Shinra's Involved

Psychopath

**Authors note:** Thanks all who are reading! Hope you like this chapter!

**Warning:** Blood.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or the characters. I can dream right?

* * *

><p><strong>Shinra involved<strong>

Silence filled the room as everyone stared at Cloud. Even people who weren't in the conversation stared. It was Sephiroth who decided to ask.

"What are you talking about Cloud?" He asked calmly.

"Well, you know that one guy Jake that works a couple block's away? He's dead, Miles killed him I know so." Cloud stated. "And less then two seconds to."

"Who's Miles?" Genesis asked as if the name was strange.

"A psycho we met at the asylum yesterday." Zack said a little too cheerfully.

"I know about the murder, but I just think you are paranoid about the psycho thing. It happens to some people." Sephiroth nodded and pulled the news paper back in front of his face.

"Not like this. I guess I would just feel better if Shinra would catch him before he does more damage."

"Cloud, catching those people aren't were we stand. Besides I really think you just didn't get enough sleep last night and you're just tired. You sure look like it." Sephiroth said not once looking up from the paper, witch was strange.

"No, I couldn't sleep because _of_ the psycho!" Cloud said aloud not at all like his calm self.

"Alright easy, I'll talk to Rufus about it. If you'll just calm down." Sephiroth said using hand signals as if they would help.

Cloud relaxed slightly relieved that they would look into it.

* * *

><p>Cloud looked at the work papers in front of him. He sighed in frustration. He did not feel like work today, but he decided to push threw it. He grabbed the first few papers and began filling them out. One by one as the pencil squeaked annoyingly on the paper. At that moment the door opened quickly and the pencil flew out of Clouds hand as if it was scared as well.<p>

"Were would you like these papers, sir." His secretary smiled her purl like teeth shining.

He sighed of relief. "You scared me, you can just set them on the desk." He nodded to her. He looked to see where his pencil landed.

"Yes, sir." She smiled again.

He growled and turned his chair around and reached for a new pencil and started to sharpen it. He didn't her the door shut so he decided to say something. "You can leave now Julie." He said as the pencil shavings flew around. He sighed and turned the chair around. It squeaked telling him not to look, but he did. His heart raced faster then light. His secretary was hanging from the roof with a rope around her neck. The blood flowed down her neck like a fountain. Cloud backed up into the wall and a couple pictures fell to the ground with a crash. There was spikes in the rope that dug into her neck. Her normally blond hair was a dark crimson. He looked to the blood on the floor. Written in the blood said. _This is what happens when Shinra gets involved._ Cloud didn't even take a second to think he just dashed out into the hall way. Anywhere his feet would take him was good for him as long as it was away from there. She was murdered right in front of him and he didn't even know!

Cloud slammed Sephiroth's office door open and it hit hard onto the wall. "Seph..the...he...she's...dead!" He said there deep breaths.

Sephiroth blinked in confusion. "What are you saying?"

"He did it again! I'll prove it!" He screeched and pulled Sephiroth threw the halls. Seph was pulled along like a rag doll.

Cloud closed his eye's. "Look." He said and opened it. So he did.

"Okay what am I supposed to be looking at?" He asked.

"What!" Cloud looked in front of him. Nothing, no blood, no rope, no secretary, no spikes, no writing. Nothing, as if nothing happened at all. Everything was clean. Even the broken picture frames that had fallen when he backed up into them. They were all hanging on the wall as if no one touched them at all.

Sephiroth sighed and looked at Cloud. "Look, maybe I should send you home, get your mind back in order." Sephiroth said and left it at that.

"No no, please you have to believe me!" Cloud screamed after him. Sephiroth just kept walking. "I'm the Victim!" He yelled. When he knew he wasn't being listened to he turned around and looked at him desk. In the desk there was writing. It was carved in there and looked as if someone took a while to do it. _You are playing a very dangerous game here, Cloud._

_-Miles _:)

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So do you like it? Tell me what you think. Poor Cloud no one believes him.


	5. Miles

Psychopath

**Authors note:** Thank you all for reading this far! I hope you all like it!

**Warning:** More Miles!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or it's characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Miles<strong>

Cloud backed away from his desk his legs wobbled uncontrollably. He wasn't sure what to do. If he went back to get Sephiroth, Miles might get rid of the scratches before he even see's them. Then he will kill Cloud and make everyone forget about him. Cloud's heart pounded so hard it felt as if it would exploded. "Okay Cloud, you're just freaking yourself out now. Maybe Seph's right. Maybe I just need some rest." Cloud said to himself and grabbed his jacket. Maybe he can use his sick day for the month and wait until they catch Miles. It was a great plan, and he calmed down a bit. He grabbed his keys and hooked them on his belt. He sighed and walked out of his office the door shut with a click and he locked it tightly.

* * *

><p>Cloud walked down the long hallways of the Shinra building. Each step he took mocked him. Clicking on the floor as if saying he was a coward for walking away like that, and not staying to fight. He shook his head to ignore it, but he stopped as a shadow ran behind him faster then the speed of sound. The wind blow onto his back. He blinked as his heart started pounding again. He swallowed and turned his head around slowly a little afraid of what he would see. He stared into the empty hallway. Nothing, nothing at all not even any indication that someone was there in the first place. He turned his head back forward and started walking faster. Right as he heard a foot step he was off, running down the hall way knocking over chairs and anything in his way. He didn't bother to look back, why would he? He saw the door and ran faster until his head smacked the hard on the door. Luckily he didn't pass out but his head did hurt. He rubbed it and stared at the door. Why wasn't it opening? He shook it rapidly to see if it was stuck. It wasn't until then he noticed a bunch of people crowded around as if looking at something. Sephiroth nodded to Cloud.<p>

"Well Cloud, you were right about a killing. But it wasn't a secretary." He said.

"What?" Cloud asked completely confused at what was going on. The door was stuck and now there's another dead person.

"We put the building under lock down, so the killer wont escape. It was a Turk who was killed, Male, brown hair, Rich was his name. After you pulled me into your office I got a call about the body. Would you like to take a look?" He asked and stepped aside.

"No thanks." Cloud shook his head. He felt more and more sick. He head was extremely heavy and felt like it would fall off. It wasn't as easy to leave as he had expected. "Could you open the door so I can go home?" He asked.

"Um, sorry Cloud everyone in the building at the time is a suspect."

Cloud moaned and leaned on the wall.

Sephiroth sighed. "Just wait for me in my office. I'll be there soon." He nodded.

* * *

><p>Cloud walked back down the empty, lifeless hallway. <em>Just going to Seph's office that's all.<em> He said to himself trying to block out any sound he herd. He jumped slightly when his key's flopped on the floor with a clank. He sighed frustratedly. This was not his day. Yeah he hated today, could you blame him? He went down on one knee only to find something horrible. The keys not only fell on the floor but they slid under the door next to him as well. He looked up. There was no label on the door so it must not have been important. So he slowly opened the door and it creaked loudly in his ear. The room was pitch black and he couldn't see anything at all. The darkness swallowed him as he walked in. He dragged his hand on the wall to find a light switch. He flipped it and a shock of light flashed on, and that was it. The light blew out. Cloud wasn't sure but he could have swore he saw a figure of a body standing a few feet away. He breathed heavily and felt around on the floor for his key's so he could leave. The lights shot on and it made Cloud jump to his feet. He looked around. "Who's there?"

"Hello, Cloud."

Cloud looked up to see Miles standing five feet in front of him. His hair over his eye's in a creepy fashion. His demoniac smile reaching to both sides of his face. His sharp teeth glaring at him. His large boots with spikes hanging over the key's. His tong starting from one side of his mouth and sliding across to the other side. Something was odd about his tong. It was long and split like a snakes. Another weird thing was. He was still wearing his strait jacket! How could he have killed anyone and wrote everywhere with that on?

Miles chuckled. "Sometimes things aren't what you expect"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Oh boy what will Cloud do? Tell me what you think and thank you for reading!


	6. Gone To Far

Psychopath

**Authors note:** Thank you all who read the story so far! And I am glade to hear people like it!

**Warning:** Miles! Creepy laugh.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or it's characters.

* * *

><p>Miles smiled again, not that he ever stopped smiling. "Oh, Cloud." he said and with one stomp of his foot the keys broke under the force.<p>

Cloud ran back to the door breathing heavily and heart pounding only to find it locked. Shacking the handle it wouldn't move.

"Cloud, leaving so soon? But this is only the beginning." He said with his lisp making shivers run up and down Clouds spine.

Cloud hit the door several times trying to figure out how he managed to lock the door in the first place, but at the moment he didn't care. He swung fist widely at it. "Let me out!" He called out, hoping with any luck someone would open the door.

"You're not worth my time at the moment. You're the last thing on my list. Sephiroth was his name correct?" He asked.

Cloud froze when he heard that. He was going after Sephiroth? But why? What did he do?

"Let's just say he's the cause of all this. Not me." Miles said and just like that. He was gone. As if he disappeared into thin air.

Cloud looked around to see if he hiding somewhere. It was weird that he said that. It was like he read Clouds mind, but he can't do that can he? He blinked and saw a small white thing on the ground. He looked over to it to see a small paper. It was a list, of names. His heart pounded faster as he realized what it was. It was a list of the people he was going to kill. And he paled when he saw his name at the bottom. But why? Why would he have a list? What did anyone do to him? He saw he was going for Seph first and he started banging on the door again. "SEPH!" he screamed and it echoed around the room. When he noticed no one could hear him he hit his head on the door and slide down to the ground. He had to warn Sephiroth somehow. He held his knees and hit his head with them. He stopped in his process of thinking and looked up. That was that! Problem solved. On the roof was the answer. The air vent. He jumped up and ran over to it. Jumping from crate to crate until he grabbed the edge of the vent. He swung up and jumped threw. The vent bent slightly but he was proud of himself. He dragged himself threw the vent and slid across the mettle. When he reached Sephiroth's office he looked past the mettle bars. He couldn't believe his eye's. Miles was right behind Sephiroth looming over him like a ghost. Miles smiled wickedly. "SEPH! Look out!" Cloud shouted. He seemed to startle even Miles.

Miles shot a glare at Cloud.

"What?" Sephiroth looked up the see Cloud over him in the vent.

Cloud slid on the vent and fell to the floor with a thud.

Miles disappeared before Cloud could say turn around.

"What are you doing?" He asked confused.

"He want's to kill you!" Cloud said his voice scared as he looked around the room.

"What?"

"Miles you're on his list. Literally you're on his list. He keeps a list of the people he'll kill." Cloud explained.

Sephiroth stared at him. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, for now anyway." Cloud jumped up off the floor. "You have to believe me!" he said.

Sephiroth stared at him. "You haven't lied to me yet." he said. "How ever lack of sleep does make some have illusions of some sort. It's not uncommon." he said.

"Miles was right behind you! And I do mean _right_ behind you! He was hanging over you like a hawk about to attack it's prey." he said quickly.

"A SOLDIER can detect those sorta things Cloud. If there was someone behind me I would have known about it." he said as if it was that simple.

Cloud shook his head. "Miles isn't normal! He is not human!" he said trying so hard to make Sephiroth understand.

He sighed. "Cloud I'm sorry I need more evidence. If I'm going to send out troops I need a reason to."

Cloud sat on a chair and thought for a moment.

"You really need a vacation." he said.

Cloud stood up. "I'll find evidence Seph. There is no way I am letting Miles win this. He went too far this time and he is going to pay for it." Cloud said and slammed the door to his office. The vibrations echoing around the room.

Sephiroth sat there staring at his door in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry this is really late! I had some bad writers block, I'll try to update as soon as I can!


	7. Tseng

Psychopath

**Authors note: **So here's the next chapter, I have been dealing with personal stuff but I will definitely finish this story if it's the last thing I do!

**Warning:** Well you know.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy 7 enough said.

* * *

><p><strong>Tseng<strong>

Cloud tapped his figures on the wooden desk and it echoed around. Though there was a lot of people around he still felt lonely. Lonely in his world. He was the only one, the only one who knew about Miles plan, the only who knew about Miles period. He stood up from the desk quickly and the chair squeaking behind him. Maybe he should see Tseng he would know what to do.

Tseng sat at his old desk. Papers where piling up. Each stack was mountains in his eye's, but he's not one to complain. He's been doing this for years.

Behind him lurking in the shadows like a snake posed to strike was Miles. His cocky grin taking up most of his face. His hair still in front of his eye's it was amazing he could even see. His head slowly rose.

And just like that Tseng was up out of his seat. His feet were in perfect alinement and his gun aimed perfectly between Miles eye's.

Miles looked at him for a second. His emotion unchanged and uncaring. "Oh Tseng, you always were a clever one." He smiled his teeth sharpened.

"Who are you and what do you want?" He asked.

Miles started to pace. "Well Tseng not exactly the best hello I've gotten. But since we are old friends I guess I can forgive you." His foot steps seemed like they were coming forward when he stayed the same distance.

"Shut up and explain what's going on. You know blood is a pain to get out of the carpet." Tseng said keeping calm in a difficult situation he was a Turk after all.

Miles chuckled. The chuckle could even make a madman sound normal. "My name is Miles surly you remember no? That hurts Tseng." He walked closer to the gun making sure it was aimed at his heart. "You'll be doing me a favor you know. You probably have more guts to shoot me then to lock me in a cell right? You are not that much of a coward are you? Sometimes I wond..." You stopped and his head snapped in the direction of the door as if he was frustrated.

Tseng didn't dare to look, for all he knew it could be a trap.

Cloud came in calmly until he saw Miles grinning at him like a demon. Look of confusion was glued on Clouds face as he tried processing what had happened.

Tseng looked at Cloud. "Cloud what's going on?" he asked.

Miles cut in. "Well I'm glade we had a little reunion, but I'm sorry to say I must leave." Miles said with a demonic laugh.

The lights started flickering and that was it. Miles was gone. Like a ghost. You see it but it never stays.

Tseng clinched his teeth in anger and slipped his gun back smoothly and turned to Cloud with a stern look.

Cloud stared in shock. "You saw him right? I mean actually saw him?"

Tseng nodded.

"Yes! This mean's I'm not crazy! I'm Sane. We have to tell the president." Cloud said already heading for the door as he hand on on the handle.

"No, If we want to keep people alive it's best we don't tell anyone. The more people that get involved the more they will get in his way and, in his messed up little mind, the more people in the way the more he has to kill until he gets his target." Tseng said calmly hoping to make his point clear.

"So we are just going to let him kill?"

"Again no, we are going to stop him, but it's best we do it with few victims."

Cloud turned his head to see some writing on the walls, blood. It was blood. He's seen enough to know what it is. But how? It wasn't there before. Did Miles write that while they were talking?

_Dear friends, how about we make this interesting? Since you don't want anymore more victims and I just want my targets, how about you come to the training room and let's settle this once and for all. Bring Sephiroth, he'll be thrilled to see me._

_~Miles_ :)

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Short chapter sorry, but the next one will be longer promise. Oh and I was thinking about doing a sequel to this. One that takes place in the past so you can see how everything happened. Tell me what you think about that in a review! Thank you!


End file.
